Goku the saiyan
by Shinyzenith
Summary: What if, on that fateful day that Goku hit his head as a child, something went different? What if he didn't lose all of his memories? He still becomes the sweet, naive boy we all know and love, but he remembers why he came to Earth. This is a different Goku in a different Dragon Ball.
1. Chapter 1

**Goku the saiyan**

**Chapter 1**

What was wrong with that old man? Why did he belittle me like some defenceless whelp of an inferior race? Why did he insist on addressing me with that disgusting earthling name, Goku, even when it was clear I didn't like it? My name was Kakarot, proud saiyan warrior, send to this mud ball of a planet to clear it of all life forms. Even if the old fool was too stupid to know of saiyans, it should still be clear I didn't want his, or anybody else's help. Especially not if it was to be babied like some weakling that couldn't even walk on his own. I kicked, screamed and fought him with everything I had, yet he still insisted on 'taking care of me' as he liked to call it. Even though I had a tail attached to my back, which was a distinct trait that proved I wasn't a pathetic earthling, he still seemed to think I was one. As if I needed protection. The man himself was probably one of the only creatures on this floating piece of dirt that I couldn't destroy at that time.

I had expected there to be nobody at all that I couldn't beat, but apparently this man was quite a bit stronger than me. If I could believe him there should be a few others on the planet too. But I could wait, a few years of training was all I needed to get strong enough to kill these weaklings that called themselves humans. I could be patient for that long.

That man, Gohan as he said he was called, was truly infuriating. Feeding me, giving me baths, watching over me when I was walking around, I hated it, loathed the man for it. When I got older I would rip him to pieces for humiliating me like this, nobody treated a saiyan warrior like this and got away with it. Yes, I would enjoy the day I could kill every last one of these pathetic, unworthy creatures. I would start with the old bastard, I would laugh in his face when he screamed as I ripped of his limbs one by one. Some day I would have my revenge, nothing would stop me from that. But for now I would endure this seemingly endless torture for a little longer.

I didn't understand where he got the idea I was an earthling. I clearly wasn't an earthling, he had even talked about differences between me and other babies. He said I was special, that I was very strong and smart. I had a very low power level, and he still thought I was strong! I already knew that humans were far weaker than saiyans. But apparently they were also a lot dumber at birth. It seemed as if humans developed a lot mentally during their first years of life. How ridiculous, this meant they were absolutely useless at birth. Saiyans developed mentally before being born, and they could start purging planets just a week after birth. Saiyans started walking about a week after birth, and they started talking after about six months. It wasn't a matter of being smart enough to talk, it just took a while to get used to using our mouth in that way.

I had wasted most of my energy throwing a tantrum earlier in the day, it would be just a little longer before I had regained enough energy to lash out again. Of course, the old man had just waved it of as a normal child temper tantrum. So I tried to ignore the old man's incessant babbling as he was walking us to a waterfall to meditate. I neither got the point of meditating nor did I get why you had to be near a waterfall to do it. The day I would start meditating was the day I would accept that ugly earthling name, Goku. As if that would ever happen.

Currently he was talking about this thing he found in the mountains once. I wasn't really listening, but there were still a few words that got through to me. Apparently it was an orange ball with four red stars in it. He thought it was amazing but I didn't get what the big deal was. Unless I could use it to somehow get stronger, I didn't have any use for it. That wasn't very likely to happen though.

That was another thing the man noticed about me. He said I was an exceptional martial arts talent. Of course I was talented at martial arts! I was a warrior! Ever met a warrior who couldn't fight? Sure, Frieza's goons used weapons, but even they could fight a little. But no, not humans. In general they were a weak race whose members couldn't even destroy a pebble with their bare hands. Too bad I couldn't tell him yet, since I wasn't able to speak just yet. It sure would be funny if I told him I was a warrior send here to kill all earthlings. Would he try to kill me? Probably not. No, he would try to turn me to the 'good' side. As if. Good luck with that, old fool.

He also made me the promise to train me later in my life. No way I would let him train me. Saiyans trained alone or with family or team members, but not with their victims. Here on Earth I would train alone. I actually already trained alone, for two reasons. Because I wanted to get stronger and to spite the old man. One time I trained heavily during the night and when the old fool awoke the next morning he thought a tornado had passed. He got a kick against his shins for that, no one belittled a saiyan's accomplishments without being punished, even if it was about tearing down a forest and part of a house.

However, the anger he caused in me by all of those things paled in comparison to one other thing. Every time he called us a family I actually wanted to jump and bash his brains out against a wall. We weren't family! How could he even suggest that I, a true saiyan, terror of the universe, was related to him, the old fool who didn't even know there was extra-terrestrial life. My family were saiyans, also proud warriors. The only family member I had ever met was my father and that was only for a few seconds before I got shipped off to this planet for purging. But family wasn't that important. They were just the people you spent time with when you weren't on a mission. The only thing I knew about my father was that his name was Bardock. I also knew I had a brother called Raditz. My mother's name however, I didn't know. But that wasn't important, I would learn it if I ever saw her again. That was all that mattered, I could recognise my family by name, and that was all that was necessary.

We were almost at the waterfall to meditate now. I felt my energy return and I knew I could throw one more tantrum before we got there. A smile crept on my face in anticipation. I was in the perfect position to surprise him. I was lying on some sort of lidded basket he carried on his back. All I had to do was stand up and give him a good kick in the back of his head, if I was lucky I might even knock him out for a while. I slowly stood up while trying to keep my balance. It wasn't very easy since he was walking, shaking the basket with every step. But when I raised my right foot to kick him, I suddenly lost balance. Normally I would just get up again and there wouldn't be a problem except for a wasted opportunity. But there was a small problem. Instead of reaching the ground after falling for a few feet as I expected, I continued falling for over a hundred feet.

I had fallen down a ravine. I hadn't noticed that we were actually walking along a small ledge, there was no ground for me to fall on. Too bad I hadn't learned how to fly yet. Every second the cold, unforgiving ground came closer. For once I decided to swallow my pride and call for help. I couldn't talk yet, but I could scream. And so I did. If the old man didn't help, I would die, perhaps he did have his uses after all.

"Goku!", I heard him shout in shock.

But then the rocks that were strewn around on the bottom of the cliff started to surround me. The last thing I felt was a splitting pain in the back of my head, then, nothing.

A lot of thoughts were flying through my head when I first became conscious again. For some reason it seemed that my head was empty, not a single memory residing in it. It was only after I started thinking about the questions rushing through my head, that I started to remember things. A few of the thoughts swimming in my head were for instance: _'Where am I?'_, _'What happened to me?'_ and most importantly _'Who am I?'_.

Then it all slowly came back to me, starting with what were my most recent memories. I had fell down a ravine and hit my head. I remembered the old man, Gohan, taking care of me. He was really nice to me.

Older memories started to surface in my mind, and along with them came a mild headache. Why was I being mean to the man who took care of me? It didn't make sense, but I could remember kicking and biting him, for no apparent reason. If I could just remember why I acted like that.

Then I remembered! My name was Goku, no wait, it was Kakarot. No, it was Goku! How strange, did I have two names? That still didn't explain why I would hurt such a nice person. He was very patient with me, yet I kept repaying his help by attacking him.

That's when my oldest memories kicked in. Memories from my few hours back on planet Vegeta. I was a saiyan warrior send to purge planet Earth, to prepare it for the intergalactic market. The nice man, Gohan, had found me after my pod had landed on Earth. He thought I was left behind by my parents and decided to raise me. But I was a warrior, I didn't want to be raised, so I fought him. But for some reason I didn't feel that way anymore, now I felt like protecting him. Why did I change so suddenly? The only possible explanation was that it happened when I hit my head. The hard blow against my head must have knocked the evil out of me. For some reason that thought made me giggle. How strange, I used to be some sort of evil warrior. That just seemed, weird. Especially I didn't feel like hurting anyone right now. I did still feel like fighting, however. Apparently my giggling had attracted some attention, because a moment later Gohan ran into the room.

"Goku! You're awake! Thank goodness, I was so worried you wouldn't make it. Good thing you have such a hard head. I just hope you learned something from this.", Gohan said. His voice started out concerned but got slightly admonishing towards the end.

It was only now that I noticed my eyes were still closed. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the old man in front of me. My grandfather. Then a broad, happy smile spread out across my face, the first of many I would smile in my life. It was as I was looking at the man in front of me that I spoke my first word.

"Go'an", I got out with a little trouble.

Instantly a huge smile, almost as wide as mine, appeared on his face.

"Goku, it's your first word! I have to write this down somewhere", Gohan said with a happy grin on his face.

I wasn't really paying attention anymore. I was now studying the room I was in. Back when I was 'Kakarot' I didn't really pay attention to it. But now I found it fun just to look around.

"We have to celebrate this with a big meal", grandpa continued.

That got my attention back. I started to drool. Notwithstanding hitting my head, this day was perfect.

"You just stay here in bed Goku, I'll go prepare dinner", grandpa said before walking out of the room.

Wait, dinner? That would mean I would have been unconscious for the better part of the day. Then a horrifying thought came to mind. I missed lunch! No wonder I was hungry. I'd just have to wait a little bit longer until dinner was ready. My stomach growled in anticipation.

To kill time I studied the room a bit more. It was funny how things I didn't bother with before suddenly fascinated me after I hit my head. My room was pretty small, but the bed was very soft and the walls were a nice light yellow colour. There was also a wardrobe and a bookcase in the room. The bed looked really soft and inviting, but I was still a saiyan, I felt more like training a little.

So I quickly decided to go outside and train a little. I remembered grandpa telling me to stay in my room, but I didn't think he'd mind. I opened my window and jumped out of grandpa's house. No, wait, our home. For some reason that thought made me feel warm inside, I suddenly got the urge to go hug grandpa. I ignored it for the time being and walked away from the house so I had enough space to train. I had no shoes on and I enjoyed the feeling of the grass between my toes.

Once I got to a good spot I quickly got into a stance and started punching at the air. I got into an intense battle with an imaginary opponent. I had to use everything I had to even get close to hitting him. My opponent was a lizard-like creature with a white skin. It had a couple of purple spots on its body though. I didn't know how I imagined the creature, but it didn't really matter anyway. Even though I wasn't planning on killing all life on Earth I still wanted to be the strongest.

I was only brought out of my intense battle by my grandfather shouting inside the house.

"Goku! Dinner's ready!", he shouted loudly.

That definitely was a good reason to interrupt training. No true saiyan would ever pass up a good meal. I quickly rushed back inside the house and sat down at the dining table, waiting for Grandpa to tell me I could start eating. Grandpa looked a bit startled that I entered through the front door, not from my bedroom, but he decided to ignore it after a second. I sighed contently as I thought how it would feel to eat all the delicious food piled up on the table. I started drooling again.

"Wash your hands first Goku", grandpa said in a strict voice.

Slowly, I walked away from the table to go wash my hands, my stomach growling in protest. It suddenly crossed my mind that my real name wasn't Goku, but I quickly shoved the thought away. I liked Goku better, at least it didn't sound like a vegetable. Goku also was a human name, that way I could fit in better. It would be hard enough as it is with a tail.

When I got back to the table grandpa Gohan was already waiting for me.

"Alright, dig in Goku", he said in a happy voice.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I quickly started swallowing all the food I could reach at an inhuman speed. It looked as if the food was suddenly disappearing instead of being eaten. Luckily for him grandpa Gohan had expected this and had put aside a little food of his own. He still had to watch it though, I came close to eating it a few times. It wasn't long before I finished. I had barely eaten the last piece of meat and I was already back outside. Again training, this time however, the lizard-man didn't appear again. I could hear grandpa chuckling inside the house at my restlessness. I trained for several hours on end, and I was once again interrupted by the promise of food.

"Goku! It's time for dessert now!"

I immediately dropped the rock I had been trying to crush and ran inside. However, instead of the dessert I was expecting I got captured in a pair of strong arms. I then realised it was just a trick to get me to take a bath. I started struggling, but it soon became obvious I wasn't going to get out of this.

"Stop fighting Goku. I'll give you a bath one way or another", Grandpa said.

He then dragged me to the river and there took of my clothes. Since I still wasn't cooperating he threw me in the river.

"If you're a good boy and wash yourself then you'll get dessert once your clean."

That was enough of a motivation for me to wash myself. Gohan kept watch to ensure I actually washed and didn't just swim around a bit. And I was really hoping he would have left. After I finished grandpa walked towards the water and pulled me out. He then took a towel and dried me off before throwing me my clothes. My clothes consisted of a light green sleeveless top and black trousers. I also wore a pair of dark blue wristbands and a white sash around my waist. I didn't wear shoes. After I had finished putting on my clothes I looked towards grandpa with a questioning look on my face.

"Yes, yes, you'll get some dessert now", he said in an amused voice.

I grinned, excellent, I was still hungry. Once we were back inside the house Grandpa handed me some cookies. I quickly started eating again, slightly slower than during dinner though. Grandpa walked back outside to leave me to my cookies. He knew very well I wouldn't be parting with any of them.

"Goku! Come look at this!", he said loudly.

I wondered what was up. I quickly stuffed one last cookie in my mouth and walked outside. I was slightly concerned, was there something wrong outside?

"Look Goku! It's the full moon. Isn't it beautiful tonight?", grandpa said, admiring Earth's only natural satellite.

Once I heard that sentence I froze. I knew I couldn't look at the full moon, but it was too late already. I had caught a glimpse of it while turning my head away. I didn't want to turn into an oozaru. Unfortunately the transformation wasn't performed willingly. I hadn't learned to control my oozaru form yet, most saiyans never did. Only the strongest elite warriors ever bothered to learn to control the form. Then I felt the beast surface and I blacked out for the second time that day.

I slowly opened my eyes and winced at the bright light. Apparently it was morning again, and I was lying in my bed, naked. I knew I had transformed into an oozaru, or great ape, but I couldn't recall what happened while I was transformed. My clothes must have gotten ripped when I transformed.

"Goku! You're awake", I suddenly heard my grandpa say.

The old man was stronger than I thought, since he survived my oozaru form.

"Do you remember what happened last night?", he asked me.

I shook my head. I thought he was asking whether I remembered what happened while I was transformed.

"Well Goku, when there's a full moon a horrible monster comes out. So you have to promise me you will never go outside when there's a full moon. Also, don't look at the full moon", grandpa said in a serious tone.

Then I realised it, grandpa thought I didn't know about the transformation. I couldn't correct him however, I couldn't really speak yet. It would take a few more weeks until I could really hold a conversation. It was nice to hear grandpa wanted to protect me from myself. I'd just go with it for now, I could always tell grandpa sometime later. In the end it wouldn't really matter since I wasn't going to look at the moon ever again. I nodded at grandpa in promise. He looked satisfied.

"Good. Here are some new clothes, your other ones got a little torn up last night. Put them on and then we'll have breakfast."

That got me out of bed in an instant. It seemed as if life would be good from now on.

* * *

_First chapter of my new story, I quite enjoyed writing this, especially 'evil' Goku. I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I'll try my best to not make you wait too long. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Goku the saiyan**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up in the morning with a smile on my face. This wasn't too unusual, but the reason for the smile was. Today was my birthday. Well, actually my birthday was last week, but grandpa didn't know that. He just decided to celebrate my birthday on the day I arrived on Earth. Which was the twenty-eight of August.

Today was my seventh birthday, I was, of course, very excited. From my brief time on planet Vegeta I knew saiyans didn't really bother with birthdays. But I felt more like a human than a saiyan anyway. I was on Earth, so I would act like an earthling. That was more fun anyway. Why would I pass up a day on which I would get to eat all the food I liked best? No, I quite enjoyed celebrating my birthday. Earth customs were much nicer than Vegeta's, but then again, the humans weren't a warrior race.

My fifth birthday hadn't been the greatest though. That was because the limit for my mission on Earth was five years. So I was worried for weeks on end that a group of saiyans would show up and ask why I hadn't returned, and when they would see that I hadn't killed anyone they would just blow the planet up with me on it. Yet, for some reason, no saiyan had come to check up on me. Perhaps they had forgotten they had sent me here, saiyan administration wasn't the best. But still, it was a sad thought that even my own family would forget about me. Surely my father would remember he had a second son who had been sent to Earth. On the other hand, family wasn't that important to saiyans, which was another reason I preferred humans.

I should probably be happy that there wouldn't be any saiyans coming to Earth. If they came I had no doubt they could easily beat me up. I wasn't nearly as strong after six years of training as I thought I would be. It probably had something to do with the fact that I didn't want to kill everyone on the planet anymore. I had lost my main goal to become stronger, which caused my progress to slow down. Right now the only reason I was training was to become stronger. If I were to meet some sort of enemy I would probably get a lot stronger at once. I was glad the saiyans didn't come, I wanted to live my life in peace.

Next thing I knew I was rudely pulled out of my thoughts by my grandfather Gohan's voice.

"Goku, time to get up! Breakfast is ready!" he shouted.

That was all it took to get me out of bed. I quickly put on my clothes. My outfit still looked the same as it did when I was a baby. Just in a bigger size. I soon rushed into the kitchen and took place at the table.

"Morning grandpa!" I said, that same excited smile still widely present on my face.

"Good morning Goku. Happy seventh birthday!" he said with a happy smile of his own on his face.

I hungrily looked over all the tasty food grandpa had prepared for me. The table was so full there wasn't even room for grandpa himself to eat. He probably ate before I woke up.

"Why don't you eat your breakfast now and then you can open your present afterwards," grandpa suggested.

"Alright," I said.

I wasn't going to argue about breakfast. The breakfast itself was more than sufficient as a birthday present as anything. But somehow grandpa always managed to come up with a present that was even better than an awesome breakfast. I could hardly wait. I quickly gulped up the whole breakfast. The sooner I finished the sooner I would get my present. Even though I was consuming my breakfast at an alarming speed, not a single crumble managed to evade my mouth. Knowing grandpa, it was probably something to help me with my martial arts training.

He knew I loved martial arts, he loved them himself too, and he often helped me train. He thought me new techniques or new tactics, and each and every time he would be delighted in how I would immediately pick up on it. He said I was a natural at the martial arts. He had told me once that one day I would be the best martial artist in the world. He had also told me about his martial arts master, the famous Turtle Hermit. Master Roshi, as his name was, was said to be the best martial artist ever. Grandpa had said that Master Roshi was the only person he couldn't defeat.

The minute I finished breakfast I was looking at grandpa expectantly. He just acted as if he didn't notice. Grandpa often scolded me on my impatience, but it didn't really do much good. The only time when I could be patient was in a fight, then I was too patient according to my grandfather. Because of this it didn't take me long before my impatience got the better of me. The silence didn't last very long before I once again broke it.

"Can I have my present now?" I asked, pouting slightly. Grandpa chuckled.

"Sure, wait here for a minute and I'll go get it," he replied before shuffling out of the room.

Why did he have to make me wait again? He knows I hate waiting. Although that's probably the exact reason he's doing this. Grandpa liked playing jokes on me occasionally. Of course I didn't take his jokes without retaliating. Grandpa had quickly learned when I was young that I could be quite mischievous. If I wanted then I was just as talented at playing pranks as I was at martial arts. My jokes always played out exactly as I wanted them to.

Once again it was grandpa who pulled me out of my thoughts by saying something to me.

"Here it is Goku," he said, holding up a straight, orange stick.

The Power Pole. It was a magical martial arts stick that extended and retracted on command. Grandpa received it from his master after he finished his training.

"But, isn't that your Power Pole grandpa?" I asked.

"This is your birthday present Goku," grandpa said in a patient tone.

"For real? I can have your Power Pole? Thanks grandpa, you're the best grandpa ever!" I shouted in happiness. This was the most awesome present ever! My grandpa was so nice! I was sure nobody else had a grandpa as good as mine. But wouldn't grandpa need the Power Pole himself? As if reading my mind grandpa started to explain.

"I don't use it that much anymore and I thought you could use it to train with. I thought you'd like that."

"Yeah! It's awesome grandpa! Thanks so much! Can I go train now?" I asked. I really wanted to test it out now. I had so many new possibilities to train, I would surely get as strong as grandpa now. Grandpa chuckled.

"Of course Goku. You can go test it out now. I'll just clean the dishes and then I'll teach you another one of my fighting techniques. How does that sound?" grandpa said with a smile on his face.

"Yippee! You're the best grandpa ever!" I thanked him before I ran outside. This was my best birthday ever!

After I made sure I had enough room to train I grabbed the Power Pole in my hands and started to imitate the movements I saw grandpa make when he trained with it. When I had practised that for a few minutes I started to incorporate my own movements in it and tried to fight as smoothly as possible with it. After twenty minutes of beating the air into a pulp I decided to test out the Power Pole's magical powers.

"Power Pole extend!" I shouted.

Immediately the Power Pole started to grow longer until it was just long enough for me to hit the nearest tree. I took a mighty swing and when the Power Pole hit the tree I heard a loud snapping noise. I looked up and all I saw was a twenty foot tree starting to fall. With a loud crashing sound it fell to the ground. That was so awesome! Maybe I should try breaking a rock next? Before I could act on that last thought I was once again interrupted by grandpa.

"So Goku, are you ready to learn a new technique?" he asked.

I nodded so fast it made my head hurt. I loved learning new techniques, it always mad me feel so powerful when I mastered some new move. And I really liked impressing grandpa.

"Yes, of course grandpa! Which technique are you going to teach me today?" I asked, getting even more excited.

"Today I'm going to teach you the Rock-Paper-Scissors technique," grandpa said.

"But I already know that game. It's even a real fighting technique," I protested, my previous excitement dying down.

"You know the game, but I invented a martial arts technique with the same name. It's simple but effective," grandpa explained.

"Alright, teach me, teach me!" I started to get excited again.

"It's actually very similar to the game I taught you before. You shout one of the three possibilities, rock, paper or scissors, and depending on what you shouted you attack," grandpa started to explain in his 'teacher' voice.

"When you shout rock, you make a fist and punch the opponent straight in the middle of their face," grandpa said while demonstrating by touching his fist to my nose.

"When you say scissors you use your index and middle fingers to poke the opponent in the eyes," he said, once again while demonstrating, now he brought his fingers close to my eyes. I leaned slightly back in reflex.

"The final possibility is, of course, paper. When you say paper you just use your flat hand to slap the opponent in the face. It's more effective than you might think," he explained, this time touching his hand to the side of my head.

I immediately started to copy his motions until I could do them fluently.

"Is there a way to block it?" I asked, if he invented he surely also knew how to block it.

"Of course, that's slightly harder but nothing unmanageable. To block rock you move your hand in front of your face and catch the punch before it reaches you. To block scissors you intercept your opponents hand from the side and grab it. Finally, to block paper you thrust your knee up into the air to hit your opponent's hand," he explained after taking a deep breath.

"Alright, I think I get it. Can we practise now, please?" I asked, itching to try the new technique.

"Sure, get ready and we'll start," grandpa said, crouching slightly to be able to throw better punches. Then he suddenly started with a shout.

"Rock!"

I quickly moved my hand in front of my face and caught his punch.

"Paper!" he shouted next.

I threw my knee into the air as fast as I could, successfully blocking his hand.

"Scissors!" was what I heard next.

I rushed and caught his hand just before it would have hit me.

"Paper!" he shouted again.

Once more I raised my knee, but to my surprise I hit nothing but air. But the fist that was on course for my face would hit more than just air if I didn't act fast. Before I could react however I had received a solid punch in my face.

"Ow!" I shouted "You cheated!"

Grandpa just chuckled mischievously.

"Yes, well, I thought I'd make it a little more interesting," he finally replied, still chuckling.

For the rest of the day I trained with grandpa. Sometimes I was practising my new technique and at other times I was getting used to fighting effectively with the Power Pole. This really was the best birthday I ever had. It was only very late that evening, when I was lying in my bed, that my cheerful mood slightly diminished. I was sure grandpa had fallen asleep a long time ago, but I just couldn't fall asleep. There was something special about tonight. I knew it wasn't very important, but yet I couldn't fall asleep without knowing what it was first.

I walked towards the window and leaned my head outside, thoroughly enjoying the nightly breeze. It was only when I saw a clear, white light filtering through the gaps in the clouds that I realised what it was. It was a full moon tonight. I watched in shock as the clouds chose that precise moment to shove aside and give me a clear view of the completely round moon. I could see a few craters on the moon and I started to feel the energy coursing through my veins. I quickly looked away but it was too late already, I had seen it and that was all I needed.

I felt the tremors starting to shake through my body, the sign of a coming transformation. No, I couldn't transform! It was way too dangerous! I tried to resist the transformation, but it was useless. Once it started there was no stopping it. It didn't take long for the transformation to be complete. But unlike the last time I didn't lose consciousness. I was still aware of my surroundings, but yet, I still wasn't able to control myself. It was strange to see and feel my body move without my commanding it. I could do nothing as I tore apart the trees and I had already destroyed half of the house when I transformed. I didn't want to cause destruction, but my oozaru form seemed to have different ideas.

It was only a few minutes later that a clearly sleepy grandpa Gohan emerged from the house. I wanted to tell him to run, to get out of there, because I knew my oozaru form would tear him apart. But I couldn't do anything, I couldn't shout, I couldn't move. All I could do was watch as I attacked my grandfather, as I started to beat him. I watched as my grandfather tried to calm me down. I watched as my grandfather fought me. And I watched as my grandfather got beaten into the ground.

The whole time I was struggling, trying to somehow gain control of this body. Trying to stop the destruction, trying to stop killing my grandfather. But, I couldn't do it. I failed him. And so I had to watch as my grandpa was crushed underneath my foot, finally stopping to fight me. Grandpa Gohan may have been able to stop my oozaru form when I was a baby. But now I was far stronger, he hadn't stood a chance. Yet, he still had tried, tried to safe me from myself. Despite the both of us struggling as much as we could, we were still overpowered by the oozaru. Me mentally and grandpa physically.

That was the first time I really hated myself, but mostly my saiyan heritage. I hated my saiyan side for forcing me to do such things, and I hated myself for being unable to stop it. How could I have killed the only person in ten world I really cared about? But it didn't stop there. I continued to beat the surrounding forest to a pulp in the following five hours. At least I hadn't crushed the whole house. I only transformed back into my usual self when a group of storm clouds started to gather in the sky, completely blocking the moonlight. After the transformation I was so exhausted I immediately fell unconscious.

When I woke up the next morning it was for the first time in years that I didn't smile when I heard the birds in the morning. It felt wrong. Even though grandpa had died, even though I had destroyed a good part of the forest, life still seemed to just go on. Birds still searched for insects, tigers still hunted for prey. But I felt, separated from the rest of the world, I felt empty.

I slowly got up and started to move towards the house. I knew the forest well enough to still know the way home. Even with a good number of trees gone I still recognized where I was. After walking for a while I started to see the house in the distance. Before I could reach it though my path was blocked by grandpa lying there on the ground. He looked so peaceful, his face looked as if he was sleeping. But the state of his body contradicted that notion. His chest was crushed, two huge pools of blood on either side of his body. His chest wasn't rising and falling. There was no doubt, he was dead.

"I'm sorry grandpa," I said. I knew he couldn't hear me, but I just had to say it.

Then I started to dig a gap in the ground, just big enough to burry grandpa in. He had once told me that dead people were buried, and that they got a gravestone with their name on it. I couldn't help but think that the saiyan way was way easier. If a saiyan died they just fired a ki blast at it to disintegrate the body. But I was on Earth here, so I would do it the earthling way. Besides, I couldn't fire ki blasts yet. It didn't take very long for my to dig a grave. Grandpa wasn't too big and the ground was still soft from the short rainstorm that happened during the night. After I was done I quickly placed grandpa's body in it and filled the hole up again. I couldn't bear to look at his mangled body any longer. I marked the grave with a few sticks but promised to come back with a good gravestone later.

When I got to the house I first ate the leftovers from the day before, it was just to temporarily silence my stomach. Then I started to clean up the destroyed part of the house. I didn't bother with rebuilding because I would live alone from now on and so I wouldn't need as much space as we used to. After cleaning everything up I found a good slab of rock that I could use as a grave marker. I knew I was supposed to write something on it, but I couldn't come up with anything outside _'Grandpa Gohan'_.

"I'm sorry," I apologised again.

It made me feel better to apologize to him because I knew he would just respond that it's alright, that he's not angry. He didn't actually answer this time, but I could imagine him saying it. At that moment I made myself a promise. I promised I would learn to control my oozaru form. I knew it would be very hard, which is why only elite soldiers usually learned it. But I knew I could do it, I just had to practise.

From that day on I transformed once every month, and every time I would just tear into trees, looking for a worthy opponent to kill. I always tried to control myself but I never quite managed. It was only three years later, when I was ten, that I finally managed to control it. After that day I just transformed every few months to make sure I still had control.

There were only a few things I had left from grandpa. I had his Power Pole and the house, and of course I still trained using his fighting techniques. But my most treasured possession was the orange ball with red stars in it that my grandfather had once found. For some reason, whenever I held it I felt closer to grandpa again. I continued my training and hoped grandpa was proud of my, wherever he was. If he was happy, then I could be happy too.

* * *

_I'm so sorry for the long wait but I hope this satisfies some of your reading needs. For those who are also reading my other story, I'll update that one in the next couple of days._

_Next chapter we'll get Bulma into the picture so things should really start to get interesting. Please review, it makes me really happy to read your thoughts on my story, whether they be positive or negative. Also, I wonder how long you like your chapters to be? I know that when I read a story I like chapters of around 3000 words. But I'd like to know what you like. Just for your information, Word says this chapter is 3352 words long._

_Anyway, a big thanks to the people who reviewed my story, and I hope you'll review again. See you again at the next update, hopefully that one won't take as long._


End file.
